


Scent of Oil and Need in the Air

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still didn’t know what to think of the feral blond who covered his true nature with ice. He was part of her family now, through Mia and Jesse; through Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Oil and Need in the Air

Blondie was taking him away; he wasn’t even here and he was causing her man to leave her.

It wasn’t physically, not yet at least, but emotionally, mentally, when they had sex he wasn’t thinking about her curves and dark skin. He was thinking of sun bleached blond and roots of brown and skin, tan for its original color, but so light compared to hers and hard muscles.

So maybe it wasn’t just the Blond that was taking Dom from her, they had been slowly separating for months now, but his arrival caused a splintering of their relationship that they couldn’t really hide from themselves. Even when they were together, Dom had sometimes gone to others, race bunnies, skanks, but he had always come home to her.

Now he came home, but it was with an ache that only a blonde seemed to be able to fill and she was just not the right shape to fill it up.

Mia, Letty couldn’t help but feel, saw it all, took it all in, knew it all, even before it happened. Dom was so mad at her, his own sister knew that Blondie was a cop and she did nothing to tell him, nothing to warn him of the danger he posed for their family. She had fought, and fought hard, for them not to go on that last heist, with good reason, but they had gone anyways and it was her and Blondie that save them, saved Vince. And if the family she had left in the states were telling the truth, Blondie had covered them, destroyed anything that could have tied them to the cars, torched them and left no evidence of even himself behind.

But they knew, the 5-0 and the feds, they knew that it was them, and they had enough they could pin being an accomplice to Blondie, but not enough to convict them.

It burned, because Blondie didn’t do it for them, at least not her or Vince or Leon. He did it mostly for Dom, but somehow Mia and Jesse were included in that small little group.

Jesse who still flinched from the brotherly touches Vince tried to lay on any part of him but the top of his head when it was covered by the beanie, let Blondie touch him. It was only passing, glancing touches, like those to the shoulder or on his uncovered scalp, but those were liberties only Leon and, eventually after months of him getting used to his presence, Dom were granted. Mia had even more than those two, being able to brush his hair out of his face or hugging him. Blondie was somewhere in between, not so much motherly but . . . understanding and brotherly, affectionate. Not the same protective ways that Leon and Dom gave him.

It was all so weird, because you could tell Blondie and Mia had been together, at least for a little while, but then she treated him the same as she treated Jesse, gently, as if she was afraid they would be frightened and run away if she did something to rash or even violent in front of them; but even so she was firm and unrelenting, as if she was trying to give them something neither had ever had and wasn’t taking no for an answer.

There was something about Blondie she just couldn’t quite figure out, he was quiet, filled with nothing but ice and confidence and something feral was chained in his eyes, deep in his mind. She’d watched from her crashed Honda Civic as he jumped from the Supra to the truck and back again with Vince in tow, then when she and Leon pulled up she watched him stare at Dom in the eye as he spoke to dispatch about Vince and his wounds. The feral quality usually so craftily hidden behind the ice was at the forefront, snapping at Dom to say anything, anything at all.

He had just saved Vince he hadn’t said a word about the heist or how it happened just that there was an injured male, no name, no nothing. Dom had been so pissed, just reacting to the challenge in those eyes he didn’t notice that they were safe unless they didn’t do anything about the cars, but then they were gone, Dom leaving the cars as they were with Mia fussing over her injuries in the back seat as Brian was left with Vince, their brother’s life in his hands.

And then Jesse was back and he was jittery in fright and then there was Blondie, his hands smudged with soot and gasoline and smelling of burning metal and rubber. There was yelling and the concussion Mia said she had made her head swim and she swears she could feel it in her bones when the Trans’ automatics went off and pummeled Jesse, the House, and Jesse’s car. And then there were two of her brothers in the hospital and Dom had a dislocated shoulder and his head was weeping cause head wounds bleed like a bitch and they were gunna disappear and her mind was fuzzy. Until a few days later and they were in Baja holed up so that their injuries could heal.

Fear had her slipping out of the shoddy hotel room to call Mia and ask how Vince and Jesse were, because they were her family, all of them, more so than her mother and father and her older, better, girlier sister had ever been. That Vince was fine, and they couldn’t link him to the cars that were in the area he’d been found was a relief but that fact that while he was critical and would be in the ICU for a few months, it looked like Jesse had a fighting chance almost made her break down in tears and she chocked on a laugh of joy as they clogged her throat, her concussion’s catching up with her is what she says when Mia gently teases her about it, trying to interject some levity to the whole thing.

Her family was splintered, just like her relationship with Dom, all because of the Blond that was a cop and had invaded their lives.

But the knowledge of what could have happened, knowing that Blondie could have been a good cop and gotten all the evidence and could have left the cars as they were so they could lift prints off of them, told her that he was the best thing that could have happened to them.

She still didn’t know what to think of the feral blond who covered his true nature with ice. He was part of her family now, through Mia and Jesse; through Dom.

She’ll have to go find him and get a real answer out of him, face to face, no Dom or Mia or Vince crowding her so she isn’t alone with him.

She needed to know if she read the want in his eyes correctly.


End file.
